The Goths and Vamps Kidnapping Adventure!
by Nae'ka
Summary: When Vampir finds out there's a tied up Goth in his room, he's not quite sure how to feel. But he's going to find out exactly how the other Goths feel about it. Has boys crushing on other boys in it, BUT NO RAPE. CurlyGoth is Evan and RedGoth is Dylan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Problem

Mike trembled at the sight before him. He wasn't sure how long he could resist from attacking the teen.

Dylan was so pretty when he wasn't screaming or cussing or threatening to do terrible things to the young vampire when he was asleep.

Still, the Goth boy looked like he wanted to, by the expression on his face, at least. But he couldn't move.

You see, Vampir, the leader of the Vampires at South Park High School, had made his intentions regarding the 'Red Goth' quite clear at the beginning of the school year.

Oh yes.

Unfortunately, this had caused his minions to think a little too hard. And, in an attempt to please their Overlord, they had actually managed to kidnap Dylan, tie his hands behind his back, bind his legs together and gag him.

"H-how the hell did you manage this?" Mike had always thought that there was no way anyone would be able to tame the kid, for even a moment…. So how did they manage to bind him?

Dylan groaned softly, closing his eyes.

Vampir licked his lips nervously, turning to his friends.

BloodRayne glanced over at Spike who simply shrugged. She growled at him. "You tell him, it was your fucking idea." The head vamp cringed at the word 'Fuck'. He was still getting used to being hard-core and such, and his good-boy attitude about language was the last to fade.

Spike's lips parted slightly, then tightly closed again. After a few seconds, he spoke. "We knocked him out." When he saw his boss gain a look of horror, he decided it couldn't get much worse, and explained further. "With a giant Cross."

"You could have killed him!!"

Dylan mumbled something that must have been a death-threat, because when Mike kneeled next to him, the Goth tried his hand at head-butting. Luckily, though, he missed.

The wanna-be vampire stayed a couple of feet away from the bound-up boy, but leaned in a little to run his hand through the others red-and-black hair. The red goth pulled away from the touch with an odd noise a the back of his throat.

Mike turned his head slightly, however, refusing to look at his friends. "Leave us." He said breathily.

The Goth jumped, "MM-MM!!" He tried to make them stay, and Mike couldn't help but love the helplessness in his eyes.

The two nodded, and Spike grinned down at Dylan. "You're really _his_ now."

When the two left Mike's room, he noticed that both of their breath had become unsteady. He turned toward his prisoner, and the boy jumped.

"If I let you speak, will you promise not to yell at me?" He was quiet for a moment, then nodded solemnly.

Vampir took two fingers and ran them along the boys neck, causing him to shiver and look away. He took his thumb and traced his preys left ear and along his jaw, stopping at his chin. He then slipped his fingers under the blue-cloth that his friends had used to gag Dylan, and pulled it over his head.

"Let me the fuck out of here." The Goth growled. "Or you're going to suffer, you fucking little douche bag conformist." after saying this, he exhaled. It kind of sounded like a sob to Mike, but that couldn't be… Dylan leaned against the bed-post, closing his eyes. "Evan will be here soon. He's going to beat the shit out of you anyway, but if you don't want him to kill you, I suggest you stop molesting me, and let me go."

Mike didn't want to deal with the Tallest Goth, but he definitely did not want to let the opportunity to get on Dylan's good side go.

Well….. Maybe it would be impossible to get on his good side now. At this point, though, he had nothing left to lose with him. So, he was just going to have to try his hardest.

"I wasn't molesting you, per se…"

"No?"

"No. And what makes you think he knows where you are?"

"They may have tied my hands, but I can still text." Dylan's face broke out into an horrible, evil grin, making Vampir's stomach plummet. He grabbed the Goth kids collar and pulled him forward, finding that he indeed had a phone in his tied hands…. And… what's this? A phone call?! '10 minutes, 45 seconds' 46... 47.…48...

He slowly put the small, black phone up to ear. "Hello?" All he could hear on the other end, at first, was a car running.

"I'm coming to get him. Don't try and run, you fucking fag."

Mike felt less like a powerful vampire and more like a helpless child at this point.

"I'll find you, you pathetic worm of a conformist." Vampir quickly shut the phone, his breath getting out of control.

Taking a second to re-gain his composure, the teen yelled for his friends to come back.

"Yes, boss?" The head-vampire hardly heard Spike's voice, his mind working a mile a minute, trying to come up with a plan.

"You guys didn't check his pockets for a phone, per se..." He glanced up at the silver-haired teen, just as BloodRayne walked into the room.

"Ah, shit."

"Yeah. Now the other Goths are on their way here…"

"Double shit!!" Spike glanced quickly behind him, as if they had already made it there.

"We need to get out of here, per se…."

"We should take him…."

"Fuck no!" BloodRayne interrupted, "We need to just let him go!"

"That won't solve anything right now. We need to take him with us, and convince him to talk them out of killing us!"

"I agree… we'll take him to our hideout in Scottsdale and figure out what to do from there." Vampir looked back over to Dylan, who sat grinding his teeth. "I'll make you understand what you mean to me. You'll eventually get it… At least you should, per se."

He jumped slightly when something in his hands started to vibrate. He looked down. 'EVAN' was written across the screen. He swallowed hard and pushed the 'ignore' button.

Spike kneeled down next to Vampir, "Should we leave the phone here?"

"N-no…. If we take him to Scottsdale, and come right back…. I can convince my dad…. And the cops…. That he was never here." He looked up at his friends. He couldn't let them get taken away. They were a clique now more than ever, and he wasn't going to let them down. He looked back at his precious Dylan, who had started giving death threats, and pulled the gag back over his head.

"Pull your car into the garage, Blood, so we can get him in the trunk without my neighbors seeing." Dylan shrieked and tried to kick out at them, but it was no use.

Blood looked down at the young Goth one last time before she left.

"Talk about karma."

**_Xxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_End Chapter One_**

**_Xxxxxxxxxxx_**

I'm only posting this here because some people wanted a chapter two, and other people were offended by it. SO! Devianart can't have any more of this story. But feel free to enjoy it here.

All the characters personalities have, and I am quite sorry about this, been tainted by their respective RPG accounts on deviantart. So, if you think that some of them seem ooc compaired to the show, that's prolly why.

Yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Possibilities**

xxxgothsxxx

Henrietta was pushing her car to it's maximum.

"They shut his phone off." The Curly Goth growled, throwing his phone to the ground roughly.

"Don't break it! He might escape and try to call us!" Georgie warned loudly from the backseat. Everyone in the car was panicking, scared that this might be the Vampires' version of revenge.

"One of Makowski's group said that… that…" Evan looked back down at his phone, grimacing, "That Dylan was really _his_…."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Henrietta ran over a corner as she was turning. The grey clouds in the sky were making it hard to see anything... much less, see anything while going 60 over a sharp turn.

"Jesus, 'Rietta! We can't save him if our car is tipped!!"

ooovampsooo

Mike felt as if he was going to throw up… he needed to distract himself from the attempted screams and pounding from the trunk.

He turned on the CD player.

'_A little wife-beater, two seater, cruise control… Pull up and your girl might lose control…'_

Next track….

_"…Make you dance tonight. I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you. And I don't even know… what cannibal you're taking me for…"_

N-Next track!…

_"When my tears start to fall, I peek out from behind these walls…"_

NEXT.

_"Now I'm aiming for heaven, but'll prolly end up down in hell…. No ball or chain or prison could keep… we're the rebels of the sacred heart!"_

NEXT!!!!!

_"My lipgloss is poppin', my lipgloss is coo'…."_

Mike groaned. This would just have to do.

The noises from the trunk ceased, making all the alleged 'Vampires' quickly look back. BloodRayne, the driver, quickly looked forward, though.

"D-do you think he's okay?" Spike was in the backseat of the small eco-car. He ran his hand along the edge of the seat.

Mike bit his bottom lip.

"Maybe he just passed out…" Blood tried to reassure her boss, who was looking even more sick than before.

He suddenly tasted metal, as blood started pouring into his mouth.

His mind started to wander.

'_I wonder what he'd taste like….' _

He shook the thought from his mind, trying to focus more on what they would do, and how long Dylan would have to stay with them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

WUTZ DIZ?! VAMPIR ACTUALLY LIEKING BUH-LUD!?!?!? Hmmmmm.... I guess you'll just have to see in the next chapter. 8D

So, uh, this is short and shitty as always.... but whatever.

I'm up for suggestions for the next chapter... but that's what they will be. Suggestions. I may need them, though.

Oh, and if you want to see other characters here, just ask.... yeah...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

xXx Goths xXx

It wasn't long before the Goths caught up to the Vamp-fags, and surpassed them. They had a specific plan to get back the most talkative member of their group.

"Turn the car to block the road, right before that hill."

"They'll fucking hit us!"

"Trust me, I know what to do." Evan quickly jumped out the second the car was parked, and Henri dragged Georgie to the side.

xXx Vamps xXx

Ryan turned his entire body, to face the back window. "No sign of them any where. Maybe they gave up."

With his face buried in his hands, Vampir mumbled, "I doubt it."

"The others will meet us on the next exit. You can transfer, with Dylan, to Midnight's car and keep heading towards Scottsdale. Ryan and I will head back, to distract any visitors."

"Ok," Their leader sighed. It was all he could manage at the moment. The boy in the trunk of the car had stopped kicking around over an hour ago. What if he had suffered brain damage or worse? He couldn't handle the pressure. "Spike, will you pull the seat forward and see if he's alright in- ."

"OH SHIT!"

They had just gotten to the top of a large hill when a car ahead of them came into view. There stood the tall Goth, his trench coat flying dramatically behind him, with his arm raised in front of him.

Blood swerved the car to the side, trying to avoid hitting the teen. Spike was sent flying into one of doors with a loud crack and Mike was pressed against his own. The car had nearly tipped when it finally managed to come to a complete stop. They were only a few yards away from the standing Goth. He started towards them, taking long strides to cross the few yards.

Mike saw him and only just managed to lock the doors, though his shaky hands made it difficult.

"Get us the fuck out of here!" Ryan practically squeaked as Evan began pulling on the handles and slamming his fist against the windows.

xXx Goths xXx

Evan tried smashing in their windows, and was just about to head to the trunk (noticing a lack of Dylan in the cabin), when they pulled away.

He cussed loudly before running back to the car.

* * *

Fffff damn. I had the wrong chapter up for a while. xD Well, here's the real on! :D Now tell me, wonderous reviewers, who are you voting for in this story? Hn?


End file.
